


一只名叫撒切尔夫人的猫/A Cat Named Margaret Thatcher

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 如标题





	一只名叫撒切尔夫人的猫/A Cat Named Margaret Thatcher

某年某月某日，M先生家里突然多了一只猫。她有着一身光滑的、养尊处优的黑色长毛，一双圆溜溜的碧色眼珠，乃是他多年好友，海军上将珀西·康宁汉姆爵士的遗赠。这位冷战时期的内阁成员于上个月在苏塞克斯因肺结核病逝后，他的夫人就把这动物带上门来，交给了他。

“我实在是没法看着她了，”康宁汉姆夫人抽泣着说，拿一块绢质手帕不停地擦着眼睛，“看到她来，我就—就忍不住想到他。噢，她以前上哪儿都跟着他......”

M先生将哭得肝肠寸断的康宁汉姆太太送出了门，承诺他一定会好好照顾家里这位新成员。

许是从M先生身上嗅出了和已故主人相似的温和气质和坚忍习性，黑猫很快对马洛里卸下了敌意，并频频示好，程度与日俱增。在家中的时候，M先生走到哪里，她就跟到哪里；M先生办公的时候，她就一动不动坐在他身后高高的五斗橱上，虎视眈眈盯着可能到来的每一个潜在闯入者。

詹姆斯·邦德就是因为她过剩的保护欲，才险些遭了秧。那天他应邀来到M先生宅邸上拜访他，刚推开书房虚掩的门，一团乌漆嘛黑的庞然大物像颗导弹似的狠狠扑向他，直把他撞得连连后退，砰一声跌倒在地。若不是及时抓住了楼梯扶手，险些就乒乒乓乓地滚下楼梯去，摔得半死不活。

詹姆斯躺在那里，等到世界不再旋转了，才揉揉眼睛，想看清攻击自己的是何方魔物。这一瞅，他便愣住了。竟然是一只猫！一只猫坐在自己胸口上，四只利爪深深陷进了他那熨烫浆洗过的白衬衫里。那猫用两只玻璃球似的大眼睛瞪着他，当中流露出两抹凶光。

詹姆斯因此做了唯一能做的一件事：他缓缓举起双手，同时谦卑地垂下脑袋，表明自己的无害属性。地毯上响起了轻轻的脚步声，M先生从书房里走到了他面前。

“下午好，”马洛里说，“看来你已经见过玛格丽特了。”

听到他的声音，猫咪乖巧地从他身上纵身跳下，一溜烟跑走了。詹姆斯扑扑身上的灰，狼狈地站了起来，一边庆幸自己逃过一劫。刚刚的事情如果传了出去，他面子该有多挂不住！想想看，英女王麾下最令人闻风丧胆的特工差点命丧猫爪，说出去该有多么丢人！

“玛格丽特？”

马洛里点点头，跟他讲了这只猫的来历。“珀西一直是撒切尔夫人在保守党内的忠实拥趸，”他回忆道，“我最后一次拜访他的时候，他还给我看他们在格兰酒店（注1）的合照。她也很信任他，把苏联方面的反情报任务交给他全权掌管。”

詹姆斯点点头，觉得这名字取得十分合乎情理：“她可真是个狠角色，我能看出来。”他心有余悸地瞪了趴在书桌下面的撒切尔夫人一眼。

M先生莞尔道：“我恐怕是的。请你原谅，我想她只是想确认你没有攻击性。”

“这可真荒唐！我又不是上门来谋杀您的，长官。”詹姆斯委屈道。他跟这猫素不相识，却刚一见面就被对方认定为不怀好意，换谁都会心里不太好受的。他猜测道，或许是他气质太过残酷冷峻，因此连动物都避而远之。

这样一想，他心里顿时伤感起来，赶紧掩饰了过去，在M先生办公桌对面的椅子里坐下了。他向马洛里汇报萨凡纳黄金走私案的时候，玛格丽特在椅子腿边转来转去，时不时拿好奇的目光打量他。

第二次的情形就要好得多了。仲春时候，马洛里又一次向自己的探员发出邀请，称自己好不容易休假在家，实在是懒得挪动老骨头再跑去沃克斯豪尔大桥了。詹姆斯推门进来的时候，撒切尔夫人蹲在墙角，虎视眈眈地盯着他，但总算没再尝试把他推下楼梯。

马洛里从他上次在马赛制造的“不必要的麻烦”开始，连绵不绝地训斥了他半个小时之久，邦德听得昏昏欲睡，正要人事不知的时候，膝盖上忽然感到热烘烘、沉甸甸的。他睁开眼，低头看去，只见撒切尔夫人跳到了他腿上，俨然将它当做了自己窝，舒舒服服地卧下了。

特工有些惊奇地摸了摸她柔软光辉的皮毛，重又打起了精神。马洛里训完了他，递给他一个盖着“最高机密”的棕色文件夹，说道：“你的下一个任务。如果你想的话，可以去楼下，看完了再走。”

詹姆斯点了点头，顺着楼梯来到客厅，取出文件草草翻了两下。简报里写道，这次任务需要他重回皇家海军现役，代号为“巡弋潜艇”，旨在阻止一伙意欲捣毁北约海军基地的俄罗斯间谍……阳光像瀑布似的透过纱帘洒在客厅地板上，暖意浸到了骨子里，他又打起瞌睡来了。

詹姆斯把任务简报扔到茶几上，勉强又支撑了一会儿，到底还是睡着了。他过去两周里几乎没合眼过，因为一闭上眼，噩梦就无休无止。这是头一回他睡着以后没有梦到上个任务里被他用锥形匕首刺死的科西嘉人。他的血喷得他身上到处都是......

他睡了不知多久，莫名产生了一种被什么死盯住了的感觉，打了个冷战，茫然地睁开眼睛。视野里一片黑乎乎的，还有两抹澄净璀璨的碧绿。詹姆斯喃喃地道：“啊，原来是你，夫人......我是说，玛格丽特......”

撒切尔夫人不理会他意识模糊的咕哝，跳到椅子上，咬住一块对她来说巨大的毯子，又几下跳了回来，毯子险些把茶几上的东西全扫到地上去。她把毛毯扔到他身上，满意地在茶几上坐直了身体，毛茸茸的大尾巴围住了前爪。

特工换了个姿势，在沙发上躺下来，把毛毯拉过肩头，同时用睡意朦胧的眼睛望着撒切尔夫人。这真是不可思议，他怀着几分敬畏想道，他竟然被马洛里的猫关照了。

他感到心中微微一热，禁不住睡眼朦胧地伸出手去，想要摸摸这只关心他的动物。然而撒切尔夫人高傲地瞥了他一眼，显是对他的示好不屑一顾。只见她轻巧地跳到地板上，转眼就消失在了阳光满溢的门廊里。

都说物似主人型，邦德私下里觉得，随着时间流逝，这猫也越来越像马洛里了。每次他进门，都看到撒切尔夫人站在哪个柜子顶上审视他。且不说她那高傲的拒人千里的气度，那优雅从容的姿态，单就那四爪蹲在五斗橱上、忧郁地望着窗外日暮时分的温莎森林的神情，就足以判明是从谁那里学来的了。

詹姆斯看了看撒切尔夫人，又看了看坐在对面宣读文件的马洛里，忍不住扑哧笑了出来。

他的笑声立刻招致了马洛里的责问。

“你在笑什么？我刚刚说到，在上次 ‘寒鸦计划’里我们至少十个匿名线人丧命了。你觉得这很有趣，是吗？”

“不， 当然不是。对不起，长官。”

马洛里严厉地看了他一眼，继续讲完了文件上的内容。讲完后，他拢了拢所剩不多的头发：“顺便，你看到我的烟斗了吗？”他有一只上了年头的海柳木烟斗，是冷战时的遗物，至今仍会时不时把它取出来，装填烟叶，权当做偶然的放纵。

詹姆斯悄悄瞥了一眼撒切尔夫人，正巧对上那双透明的大眼睛。只见它们狡黠地转了转，撒切尔夫人随即抬起前爪——海柳木烟斗赫然被她压在毛茸茸的身体底下。特工赶紧低下头去，免得自己又笑出声，一本正经地回答道：“不，长官，没有。”

马洛里叹了口气，打发他去楼下写报告了。五月份的熏风从窗中轻拂而过，送来一股山茶花的清香。特工走向书房门口，忽然感觉脚踝处有什么柔软的东西动了一动，低头一瞧，撒切尔夫人跟在他脚边，尾巴尖刚好扫过了他的漆皮鞋。

邦德蹲下身把她抱起来，心中又涌起那股相似的温热。他意识到他真喜欢这种毛乎乎的柔软的动物，不仅喜欢，根本毫无抵抗力。“你可真是个小美人儿。”他悄声夸赞道，在她两只尖耳朵中间吻了一下。

身后忽然响起马洛里的声音：“她是真的很喜欢你。”

“长官？”一人一猫双双回过头来。玛格丽特慵懒地舔着特工的手指。

“这可不是见容易事，你知道。”M先生说，脸上浮现出一抹微笑，“她吓跑了我三分之二的访客，更不要说上次，国防大臣来拜访我的时候，玛格丽特差点把他挠成碎片。”

詹姆斯回想了一会儿，想起来了这么一号人：“你是说迈克米伦？”

马洛里点点头：“就是他。”

国防大臣迈克米伦的脾气就像伦敦天气一样阴晴不定，身上还常年有股难闻的香水味。他是M先生私下里最不喜欢的那类人物——唯出身论、趾高气扬，因为优渥的家室而觉得别人都低自己一等。那天下午，他端着一小杯白兰地，跟马洛里大谈特谈白厅的七七八八，什么女王又召见他啦，他的一个侄子又被授勋啦，等等等等，旨在炫耀自己确乎是王室的宠儿。

马洛里耐心地等他讲完，问他可不可以再给零零部门批一笔资金，用于研发推广Q支部最新的定位技术。大臣顿时变了脸，用口袋巾擦着姜黄软发上的汗水，连连摇头。

“不行，这怎么行......您真叫我为难.......白厅会责问我的，毫无疑问。你也知道，他们一直不太赞同特工啊、个人英雄主义啊，这一套……”

马洛里用良好的脾性强迫自己同他据理力争，但对方还是不为所动。

“依我看，这就是多此一举.....”迈克米伦说，又扯到了上个月、上上个月零零部门某人在海外闹出的乱子，指责马洛里的部门给外交部添了麻烦，“政府的钱财，怎么能放到一群匪徒手里……”

听到匪徒一词，M先生眼睛里顿时燃起愤怒的火光。他问道：“您这是什么意思？”

“我早就想说了，他们是一帮危险分子！”迈克米伦理直气壮地喊了起来，“实不相瞒，我每个月都在向内阁提议，这个部门继续下去只会祸害无穷！您会害英国丢尽脸面的，倘若让欧洲那些国家知道，我们养着一群疯子，成天在世界各地跑来跑去……”

这样的论调，马洛里不是没有听过。总是有人声称零零计划太过危险、太易暴露，最荒唐的一次，是白厅另外一个蠢货声称这个部门招募的都是极端不稳定的反社会分子。对此，马洛里除了生气，更多的是可悲。

迈克米伦不甘示弱，翻出了许多旧账，他哗啦啦看着那些报告、档案，很快发现了代号007的那位是大部分动乱的罪魁祸首。

他自觉逮到了典型，更加得意洋洋起来：“看看这都是什么些什么人！”他指着报纸上007面目模糊的侧影说道，“谁知道他们会做出什么来，啊？你怎么知道他们哪天不会反过来咬我们一口？之前那个西班牙人，不就是受创伤之后疯了吗？”

“你如果这么想，那就是举国上下最愚蠢的人。”M先生说。

“西班牙人——”

“并非所有人都像他一样。”马洛里看着报纸上的照片，用平静的声音说道，“你不知道的是，这个世界上有些人即使被背叛、被抛弃，也永远不会走上那条路。有的人哪怕被折磨、被伤害，一遍遍地直到奄奄一息，也还是会毫不犹豫为英格兰献出生命。他们所怀有的善良与忠诚，”他抬高声音，“是你永远也不会理解的！”

迈克米伦吃了瘪，脸色难看起来：“要我说，就该关起来！你看他，疯疯癫癫的！”

无人看清接下来发生了什么。只见玛格丽特从书柜上一跃而起，扑向正在口出狂言的迈克米伦，誓要把他那令人作呕的脑袋从脖子上揪下来。迈克米伦发出一声可怕的惨叫，视野里顿时一片鲜红。一时间屋子里充满了猫咪愤怒的嘶呜，部长惊恐的尖叫，还有马洛里慌张的（还有一丝戏谑的）：“快下来，玛格丽特....乖一点.....可不想让你沾上那股难闻的味道……”

终于，玛格丽特决定她惩罚够了，敏捷地从大臣脑袋上跳了下来，一溜烟依偎到马洛里脚边。马洛里不慌不忙地道歉，说玛格丽特刚到他家，显然是怕生，之类之类的。

“不过，让这成为一个教训吧。”M先生威严地宣布，“永远不要在我，”他看了眼同样高傲姿态的玛格丽特，“或者我的猫面前，侮辱我的探员。”

迈克米伦抓起毛线帽盖住流血的脸，怒气冲冲地夺门而出，边下楼边咆哮道：“我会把这事儿告诉监察委员会的......还有狂躁动物处理部门......给我等着！等着瞧......”

他走了以后，马洛里蹲下身把玛格丽特抱起来，梳理着她温软的皮毛，在她脑袋顶上亲了一下。

詹姆斯在门口定住了脚步，俯身让撒切尔夫人跳到自己怀里来。他一直以为自己满身戾气，不可能讨得任何动物的喜欢的。眼前这只猫让他的心都快化了。

“对此我实在是不太能够理解，长官，”詹姆斯抬起头，声音里犹带苦涩，“毕竟我差不多就是个杀人机器啊。”

马洛里的表情似是突然温和了下来。

“说不定她正能看出来，你根本不是。”他说，“永远不要低估猫的智慧。”

特工呆呆地看着他，手上动作也停了。马洛里感到心中微微一揪，走去拍了拍他的肩膀，问他愿不愿意趁着好天气，跟他一同去花园里转转，带着玛格丽特一起。

暮春之后，转眼就到了夏季，日子一天天晴朗起来。最近几次，马洛里甚至会请他留下来，跟他一起带玛格丽特去庄园旁边的温莎森林里转转。这天，散完步回来之后，邦德坐在客厅沙发里，随手翻着茶几上的一本《柏林谍影》。

门廊里忽然响起一阵急促敦实的脚步声，一团囫囵的黑影沿着地毯边缘向他这里移动。詹姆斯放下书，只见撒切尔夫人一口咬住他的裤脚，把他往楼梯那里拽。见他不明所以地呆着不动，她瞬间呲出了牙齿，从喉咙里发出低低的嘶叫。

特工赶忙把她抱起来，谁知差点被咬了一口，不得不由她领着往楼梯走去，再拾级而上。都怪撒切尔夫人那猫毛倒竖的样子，推开书房门、看到M先生不省人事趴在那里的时候，邦德还以为出了什么事，吓得连心脏都要停跳了。

他赶紧几步走上前去，轻轻摇了摇马洛里，这才发现他只是睡着了，而他醒来后第一件事，居然是再伸手去取文件。詹姆斯挡开他的手，用温和的声音说道：“长官，您该去休息了。”

“不行，还没看完......”

特工轻轻叹了口气，把文件扔得更远了些，将自己的上司从椅子里刨出来，劝哄他立刻去隔壁卧室睡上几个小时。撒切尔夫人蹲在不远处，一双担忧而惊惶的眼睛瞪得老大。

马洛里起先仍固执地不肯就范，后来才顺从下来，乖乖躺到了床上。他闭上双眼后，把自己蜷了起来，眉头微蹙。那种戒备似的姿态让詹姆斯心底忽地刺痛了一下，他把被子从床垫下抽出来，盖在马洛里身上。

在门阖上之前，他看到撒切尔夫人跳上了床头，专注地望着马洛里的睡颜。那一瞬，邦德忽然明白过来，这只猫之所以喜欢他的部分原因，或许就是他们都矢志不渝忠于同一个人——都对此刻安睡着的人怀有一股殷切的、默然的关怀。

他掩上门，回到书房坐下，拿起M先生未批阅完的文件。感谢秘密情报局要求所有员工在派发海外之前都必须在办公桌后坐满两年的规定，邦德对那些执勤表、税收表单等等也是十分熟悉，虽说他都想不起来上一次做文书工作是什么时候了。

他一张张地批阅过去，最后整齐地叠好，放在已有的较厚的那一叠文件上。彼时，天光已是微暗，他关上书房的门，一声不响地驱车离去了。

七月和八月的时候，詹姆斯被派去车臣执行卧底任务，加上几个延迟的假期，一直到十月末才回来。撒切尔夫人一见到他，就从马洛里怀里咚地一声跳下来，两眼冒光地扑到他怀中，舔着他的脸颊。

詹姆斯一边抚摸她，一边在办公室对面熟悉的椅子里坐下来。撒切尔夫人在他臂弯里又拱又蹭，把漆黑柔软的毛蹭得愈发蓬乱，并且他一停手，就愤怒地眯起眼睛。这逼得特工只好一动不动，接连不断地摸下去，直到她满意了为止。

变故出现在十一月下旬。

那天傍晚，伦敦下着凄苦的冷雨，刺骨寒风从光秃的枝杈上刮过，发出哀伤的怒号。詹姆斯快步穿过被雨水抛光过的路面，透过细密的雨幕望着眼前这座颇具摄政时期风格的宅院。正当他凝望的时候，心中忽然涌起一阵不详的冷意。他将防风领子竖起来，三两步跑上了台阶。

他感到胃里霎时一沉，接着扭曲起来。前门没有锁，警报系统失去了反应。从虚掩的门缝中飘出绸缎样的火光，背后一片死寂。

邦德把瓦尔特手枪抽了出来，推开门，静悄悄地走了进去。他的呼吸越来越沉重，好像有人捏紧了他的肺，又在他五脏六腑间焚起了一把火。屋子里的情形就好像这里发生过一场风暴——窗帘被从横杆上扯了下来，地毯破烂不堪，书柜翻到在地，木板一断为二，满地都是书本、纸张与木屑。

詹姆斯一级级走上楼梯，只觉这死一样的安静像冰一样流淌进他的血管，一点点撕咬着他的心脏，不久他就完全感觉不到它了。书房的门像平时一样虚掩着，他屏息听了一会儿，猛地推开门。

眼前的景象让他惊得呆立在原地。这里也是好似被飓风席卷过后在灾难现场，一架黄铜地球仪躺在一口座钟的碎片中，地毯上溅满了血迹，映着壁炉里飘飞的火光，凄艳得好似也在燃烧。窗户洞开着，凄冷的风雨呼啸而入，在窗台上流下了一片湿痕。

亚麻色的壁纸上也有血，而书桌……玫瑰木表面被横七竖八砍得全是刀痕......邦德猛地瞪大眼睛。撒切尔夫人奄奄一息地躺在书桌脚附近，身下是一汪血泊。他的心脏痛苦地撕扯起来，还不及做什么，忽然听到侧翻的书桌背后传来轻微的响动。

他几步奔了过去，只见马洛里靠在身后歪歪斜斜的书柜上，垂着脑袋。詹姆斯在他身前跪倒下来，有些绝望地唤道：“长官？……”

许久，马洛里抬起了头，那双幽暗的眼睛好一会儿功夫才聚焦。他穿着一件烟紫色的丝绸衬衫，左肩往下的地方洇开了深深的血迹。但万幸、万幸的是，这大约是他唯一的一处伤口。他清醒过来的第一件事，就是去找玛格丽特。

由于MI6没有专门救治动物的人员，邦德就直接打给了Q，问他怎样处理。十分钟后，几个人上门来带走了玛格丽特。特工望着她黯淡无光的大眼睛，心痛得说不出话来。安顿好了猫之后，他又走去把马洛里扶起来，小心地避开还在涌血的伤口。

他给马洛里带到炉火正旺的卧室，给他倒了杯白兰地，一边听他讲述袭击发生的始末，一边找来急救箱。所幸的是，马洛里的伤处并不致命，只是相当狰狞棘手。邦德不得不用烫过的镊子在伤口里挑拣碎玻璃的银光，整个过程里，他的上司一言不发，只是那隐忍泛白的嘴唇和涔涔的冷汗让人明白他是有多疼。

取出最后一块碎片之后，邦德用酒精给伤口消了毒，再包扎好。一丝殷红仍然透过绷带渗了出来。马洛里将衬衫拉过肩膀，向他道了谢，声音很低很轻，有气无力，如同在风雨中颤动的丝线。因为痛楚，他仍然下意识咬着嘴唇，眉头紧皱在一起。詹姆斯呆呆地望着他，他认出了那种默默承受一切的表情，心脏又是狠狠一颤。

只见壁火把马洛里的头发映成了深红，那幽暗的影与浓烈的光在他脸上交织一处，勾勒出他的眉峰眼睫，轮廓如同青山一样优美流畅。他的神情有些忧郁、有些茫然，那双净湖一样幽深的眼睛朝他望来的时候，詹姆斯突然被一阵冲动攫住，蓦地俯下身，吻在了他嘴唇上。

马洛里一动不动，等他亲完了，回过神来，问道：“刚刚那是什么？”

“我……”特工忙着在心里咒骂自己，结结巴巴的，什么也解释不出。他想道，这下可怎么办才好？在无望之下，他胡言乱语道：“对不起，我看花了眼，把您当成撒切尔——当成玛格丽特了。”

说完之后，他赶紧低下头去，不敢看马洛里的目光。幸好这时前门响起了引擎声，是医疗队的人带着玛格丽特回来了，理由是包扎好她的伤口之后，她就跟疯了似的挠人、刨墙，还试图逃跑，他们不得不立刻把她送回来。

撒切尔夫人一看到他的身影，那双惊魂未定的大眼睛立刻被喜悦点亮了。她从医生手上猛地跳到了他怀里，止不住地蹭着他。邦德轻轻抚摸着她蓬乱湿润的皮毛，托着她柔软温热的身体，低声安抚起她来。

他把玛格丽特送到马洛里的卧室，又一次窘迫得不知如何是好。半晌，马洛里开口了，说道：“你可以回去了。”

“长官......”

“这里已经没事了，”马洛里说，玛格丽特趴在他臂弯里，眷恋无限地蹭向他的爱抚，“今晚不需要你再做什么了。你最好还是回去休息。”

詹姆斯仍旧杵在那里，良久，他咬了咬牙，吞下那难以名状的落寞，说道：“好吧，长官，如果您这么说。”撒切尔夫人从M的怀抱里抬起头，似是捕捉到了有什么不对，慧黠的大眼睛谴责地看着他。詹姆斯上前去，最后摸了摸她的脑袋，转身下了楼。

走到前门的时候，他才发现撒切尔夫人跟着他一路下来了。在斜刮的凄冷雨幕中，她那双跟马洛里无比相似的、美丽的碧蓝色眼睛里流露出一抹浅浅的哀伤。她舔舔自己尾巴上的毛，从喉咙里发出低低的咪呜声。詹姆斯在那一瞬突然觉得，她是想自己留下来，却不知如何开口。

却不知该如何开口。

一股苦涩的柔情突然间涌满心头，他挣扎了一下，俯身抱起撒切尔夫人，沿着来路噔噔地又上了楼，砰一声推开卧室的门。马洛里还坐在床边的椅子那儿，被他惊了一跳，问道：“你怎么回来了？”

詹姆斯把撒切尔夫人放到床上，直挺挺地走到他面前。他的声音忽然哑了一下：“我更想留下来。”

马洛里起先没有回应，那太擅于藏匿心事的双眼一眨不眨地望着他。詹姆斯在第一次见到它们的时候，就觉得那是一双承载着过去的眼睛。而不知是怎样的过去，让他时不时露出这种孤独又回避的表情……

忽然之间，马洛里问道：“刚刚那是个玩笑吗？”

特工直视着他的双眼，仍不免嗫嚅道：“不，长官.....我是认真的。从没这么认真过。”

他隐约听到马洛里似乎又叹了口气，接着，有某种欢欣点亮了他沉郁的面容，使得他的声音也柔和起来：“那好吧，过来，零——我是说，过来吧，詹姆斯。”

特工走了过去，接着，以这一生仅存的无限的温柔，再一次亲吻了他的长官。在他们身后，名为玛格丽特·撒切尔夫人的黑猫蜷缩在炉火边，发出了一声心满意足的低呜。

**Author's Note:**

> 1984年10月12日的清早，即撒切尔夫人59岁生日的前一天，爱尔兰共和军在保守党大会的举行场所——布莱顿的格兰酒店策动布莱顿旅馆爆炸案。撒切尔夫人幸免于难，但爆炸中有5人丧生。（来自维基百科）


End file.
